


Something's Up

by Underlander413



Series: After Weirdmageddon [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Dad Wirt, Greg - mentioned, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underlander413/pseuds/Underlander413
Summary: Dipper and Mabel come back home, but the way they act reminds Wirt of something.





	

It's been a few weeks since the twins came back from Oregon, and something's...different. At first, Wirt thought he was just over worrying-as their dad, that was something he did a lot. But no, there's definitely been some kind of change in the kids. Not a bad change, but a change. 

When they told him about their vacation, it seemed like they were leaving out a lot of details, and they have a lot of new inside jokes, which Wirt expected, but these inside jokes seem...weird. For example, every time he referred to their Grunkle Stan as "Stanford", the two would giggle and give each other this strange look. When he asked what was so funny, they would just giggle some more. Once, he asked, "What's so funny about it? It's not like his name's actually Stanley, right?" and the two burst out laughing. 

He wouldn't have been so worried if it didn't remind him of his visit to the Unknown. It didn't help when Greg, still as easy going as he had been back then, agreed that they were acting the same way the two half-brothers had after the Unknown. 

So on Friday, after Dipper and Mabel come home from school, Wirt sits them down. 

"What's wrong?" Dipper asks. 

"Yeah Dad, are you alright?" Mabel asks. 

Wirt takes a deep breath. "Kids," he starts. "I know that something happened over the summer." 

The twins look at each other, but before they can speak, Wirt continues. 

"I want you two to tell me what really happened over the summer," Wirt says. "But first, I'm going to tell you a story." 

"A story?" Mabel asks, interested. 

"Yes. A story," Wirt answers. "A very real story about a place called the Unknown."


End file.
